Lazos Nalu, leve GrayLu One-Shot
by Luce Heartfilia
Summary: Grandes amigos, una sola mujer, un solo destino, guerra en donde la muerte es presente... Lo siento, denle una oportunidad, soy nueva en esto xD
1. Aclaración

Bueno, etto…no sé cómo se editan los capítulos u.u

Soy una inútil xD

Aclaro que el shot está inspirado en el final de Pearl Harbor *-*, véanla, muy buena ;D Mucho de historia

Aclaro además que Fairy Tail no me pertenece si no a Hiro-Troll Sensei

La historia está basada, claro está, pero los sentimientos y emociones que no se encuentran explicitas en la película las redacte y cree yo .!, además cambie unos hechos éwé


	2. Chapter 1

Lazos

.

.

.

-¡Vamos, vamos, coloquen a los heridos en ese lado y a los caídos en este otro, muévanse!

Una rubia enfermera daba órdenes en medio del caos, la sangre se podía apreciar por todos lados cuerpos caídos en la batalla, todo era desastroso.

-Señorita Lucy, hemos encontrado el cuerpo de la joven Lisanna de entre los caídos.-Una joven de pelo azul se venía acercando hacia donde estaba Lucy y un oficial.

-Lucy por favor revísale los signos, puede que aun este viva y neseci…-pero fue interrumpida por la negación de la rubia.-No puede ser…¡Lisanna no puede estar muerta!

La joven peliazul se aferró al cuerpo de su amiga, lloraba desesperadamente, inútilmente intentando reanimarla, pero savia que todo era en vano.

Lucy observo con pena la escena.-Llévala allí junto a los demás.-Ser la enfermera general no era nada fácil, ver como sus cercanos caían en la guerra que tenían contra E.E.U.U.

Luego de unas interminables horas las naves enemigas se retiraron del lugar.

-¡Un marcador, ya!

Lucy corrió al lado de Juvia quien ya se había repuesto del shock que había sufrido momentos atrás-No ay nada, toma mi labial.-Le paso el labial de color rojo con el cual comenzaron a marcar la frentes de los pacientes.

-¡Natsu, Gray!

Lucy observo como Erza intentaba ayudar a sus amigos, se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

-Rápido, necesito curarle sus heridas, el presidente pide sus presencias lo antes posible.

-Bien.-respondieron los dos.

Lucy comenzó a curar a Natsu, siendo observada por la triste mirada del peli-azul.

-Vamos Gray, sabes que Lucy ama a Natsu.-le susurró Erza, solo para que el escuchara.

-Lo sé, si Natsu no fuese mi mejor amigo, ya estaría con Lucy.-esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Sabes que Lucy….-pero fue interrumpida.

-Sí, lo sé, pero Natsu no lo sabe.

Un silencio los rodeo a los dos, Erza curaba sus heridas hasta que un informante del presidente llegó en busca de los soldados.

Lucy vio partir a sus amigos, Erza puso su mano en sus hombros dándole apoyo

.

.

.

-Bien, aquí estamos los mejores, hemos tenido muchas caídas, pero ya no más, nuestro contra-ataque a Estados Unidos debe ser el que acabé con toda esta guerra.

-¡Señor, si señor!

-Debemos honrar a los caídos, que sus muertes no sean en vano, serán recordados como héroes…¡Estaos preparados!

-¡Señor, si señor!

.

.

.

-Vamos Gray, no pongas esa cara, pareces una nena.-Natsu tomo asiento al lado de su amigo.

-Lo sé pero…

-Gray, quiero que me perdones, yo sé que estás enamorado de Lucy, y aun así te la arrebate, perdóname por favor.-lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los orbes color oliva.

-Natsu, yo no tengo que perdonarte nada, Lucy te prefiere a ti y eso yo no lo puedo cambiar, ya no llores pareces una nena recién nacida.

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo, un abrazo que reforjaba sus lazos de amistad.

.

.

.

-Cuando vuelvas…debo de decirte algo importante.

-Oh vamos Lucy, ¿Me dejaras con la duda?.-Ella asintió.-Bueno si es ese el caso, prometo que volveré.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo, yo nunca rompo mis promesas.

Ambos se sonrieron y se besaron

.

.

.

-¡Mierda, mierda!.-Natsu iba piloteando la avioneta en la cual se encontraba con más compañeros, excepto Gray quien estaba en otra, había conseguido derribar las plantas de Estados Unidos, había logrado derribar las bases enemigas.

-¡Sujetaos fuerte!

Natsu intento estabilizar la avioneta logrando en gran parte, una llama por radio transmisor llego a su alcance.-¡Natsu, ay tropas enemigas en tierra!

-¡Deberemos hacerlo Gray, no hay más opción!

Y las dos avionetas se estrellaron en tierra firme, causando una gran explosión y daño a su paso.

Los pelotones de Natsu y Gray lograron reunirse para luego atacar a las tropas enemigas.-¡Fuego, no dejen que los atrapen!.-Gritaron los dos.

Esa pequeña selva ya no era nada más que carne y sangre, había logrado derribar a las tropas enemigas.

-¡Gray cuidado!

-¿Qué mier….-Pero no alcanzó a formular pregunta alguna ya que unos infiltrados lo tomaron por la espalda, esposándolo en el acto.

-¡No se muevan!.-Gritaron los infiltrados al ver como los amigos del peli-azul iban en su ayuda.-¡Lo he advertido!.-Y disparo.

Pero había perdido de vista al peli-rosa, que en el lapso de tiempo se había interpuesto entre la bala y su amigo.-¡Fuego!

Y al fin lograron acabar con las tropas de Estados Unidos.

-¡Natsu, resiste!

Gray se había liberado y corrió hacia Natsu, tirándose a su lado, intento inútilmente detener la hemorragia, pero ambos sabían que ya era tarde.

-¡Natsu no puede morir!, ¡Lucy te espera!

-Ahh…Lucy.-Natsu sonrió débilmente.-No poder escuchar lo que…lo que quería decirme.-Escupió sangre.-Cuida de Lucy, por favor.

-Lo que Lucy quería decirte es que…¡Natsu serás padre!

A Natsu se le escaparon lágrimas mezclándose con sangre, esa era la noticia más hermosa que le habían dado en su vida.-No Gray…yo no seré padre.

-¿¡Pero que mierda dices!?.-Gray seguía intentando inútilmente de ayudarlo pero ya todo era en vano.

-Tú serás padre….-Y sus ojos se cerraron para siempre, en donde su cuerpo y alma se sumergen en la más profunda oscuridad de la muerte, donde no podía sentir nada, donde algún día, sin importar el tiempo, esperaría a su amada.

-¡Natsu~~~~~!

.

.

.

En el aeropuerto de las bases de Japón venían aterrizando las avionetas de Guerra, familias se reencontraban luego de una larga espera, en donde el miedo les invadía, por el solo hecho de poder perder a su ser querido que se encontraba dando su vida, por su pueblo.

Menos una rubia que esperaba el ultimo avión con una sonrisa, una vez que aterrizo vio salir a Gray y su sonrisa de esfumo al ver como detrás de este venia un ataúd, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, que sin poner resistencia comenzaron a descender por sus blancos pómulos.

Se acercó hasta el peliazul y lo abrazo fuertemente, desahogándose, dejando salir su dolor interno, un dolor que provenía de los sentimientos.

.

.

.

-Estamos aquí para honrar a los caídos en batalla, tal vez… tal vez hemos perdido la batalla pero con la valentía estos grandes héroes que dieron su vida por nosotros ganamos la guerra, la vida, se la debemos a ellos, pero sobre todo debemos honrar a un grande, conocido por muchos como "Salamander", pero pocos sabían lo que escondía detrás de ese gran apodo, un amigo que se convirtió en un héroe, dio su vida por sus conocidos, amigos, familiares, pero sobre todo por su valentía muchos de sus familiares están aquí con vida.

Grandes aplausos se escucharon por el lugar, todos vestían de negros, en los ataúdes estaba la bandera de Japón, pero la que más resaltaba era en donde descansaba "Salamander"

.

.

.

_-6 años después-_

-Cariño, papá ha llegado.

En un hermoso atardecer se podía contemplar como un niño de cabellos rosas estaba jugando con sus juguetes, siendo observado por su madre.

-¡Papá!

El niño corrió hacia un hombre de gran contextura, pelo azul oscuro al igual que sus ojos.

-¿Cómo estas hijo?

El niño se abrazó siendo alzado en los aires por Gray.-

-Bien

-Hoy, te enseñare a volar.

Lucy sonrió cálidamente, miro hacia el cielo.

.

.

.

Por el amarillento cielo se observaba una avioneta siendo conducida por Gray y su pequeño hijo, quien observaba maravillado lo que la naturaleza les podía regalar

-Esto es lo que realmente amo tu padre, hijo, el poder volar y sentirse libre, él y yo sabemos que serás un gran piloto…., Natsu.

"_¿Observas Natsu?, tú hijo seguirá tus sueños, es un gran chico, sé perfectamente que será igual a ti, una gran persona."_

_._

_._

.

"…Aunque nuestros caminos se separen. Debes continuar con tu vida al máximo, nunca debes considerar tu vida como algo de poco valor y nunca olvides a los amigos que te querían…"


End file.
